srd
by Redenzione
Summary: Kaka/Saku 2008 Lj Fic exchange. Kakashi muses on Sakura in a dress. 1st Kaka/Saku


_**SRD**_

As she came down the stairs it occurred to him that he had seen her in a dress before. Of course, he usually saw one on her everyday when she was a Genin. She was now a Jounin, after her training with Tsunade and consequently her maturity with age; it had been a simple task for her analytical mind.

Of course her age hadn't been the only thing that had matured he noted wryly as she stepped lightly down the stairs. And he was sure he wasn't the only one that noticed. Of course on these type of missions, normally it was just the two of them, divide and conquer style. Naruto; at the moment was too rash and emotional to be involved, albeit the first time Team Kakashi had been involved in a special reconnaissance mission they had unfortunately run into an old friend.

Naruto had completely botched the mission, leaving Sakura trembling, Sai quieter than usual and himself, Kakashi remembered feeling something akin to rage. An unfamiliar feeling, so he wasn't sure. On their return Tsunade had thrown things at himself and Naruto. Naruto had responded with a usual Sasuke-selfish related remark and as a result had not only been suspended as a ninja for a specific amount of time but had not seen Sakura for bordering on a month. It had taken a further month for Sakura to start seeing Naruto and one month more for Sakura to regain her trust in Naruto. It had also taken another two weeks before Tsunade even broached the topic with himself if Sakura would be willing to take another similar mission.

He had not see her during the time of her self-incarceration, some thing he knew from the moment "Sasuke" was spoken off, was coming. It was her way of coping and he hadn't seen the_ ebd_ she had worn since, it had looked good on her, but he wanted to see it – if not only to rip it off her body, incinerate it and then find some way to erase from her mind all that had happened.

This was the first dress he had seen her in since the incident. Obviously she had agreed to another mission otherwise he would not be seeing her in the current dress he had decided quickly to call the _srd. _It was a love/hate kind of a dress. He almost preferred the _lbd_. Almost. He had fond memories of the_ lbd_. Such as the memory of her on all fours on top of the deceased's desk the _ldb_ hiked up over her pert rear, Kakashi was thankful for the mask he was wearing as the wolfish grin was hid as his salacious thoughts ran rampant. The black garters, the small silk panties that he had expertly cut open to reveal her dripping heat. Her whimpers that turns to sobs as his onslaught of tongue and gentle teeth never ceased. The hands that scrunched up the papers on the desk as she cried out his name as he finished drinking her in.

The _lbd_ was still in her closet and teased him mercilessly, she had worn it again at Naruto's birthday party that year, and hadn't bent over once, which he was partly glad about as he had a mission the next morning. She hadn't worn it again although he was working on it, it was a personal s-rank that he was determined not to fail. He had unfinished business with it.

She finished walking down the stairs too soon for his liking as her legs were shown off to perfection, ones he reminisced about constantly. Like the time she wore the _tpd _that he could not, for the life of him, get off. Except with a straight slit up the front with a kunai. He then had managed to persuade her to keep her heels on and nothing else while he slowly pushed him self inside, pulled out just as slowly and kept her braced and whimpering against the side of the Hokage mountain.

As she turned he was once again thankful for the mask that had saved him on more than one occasion. The mask held in a tiny aching grunt as he saw her back revealed to him, it was curved and smooth. He could almost taste it like he had the night she had come to him finally after months of torment. Sasuke had always been a weak spot and while his mind hadn't been frustrated by her absence, his body was throbbing for her. That night she had worn the _psnd_ that Jiraiya had gotten for her on her eighteenth birthday – a joke that had not gone down well with anyone. Until that moment at least. She had sat down on his lap, and needing no further apology within a little while her back was presented to him he was running roughened fingers down her back followed by insatiable lips and tongue making her gasp for breathe as she quickened the pace of her knees and hips.

His eyes roamed the rest of her body as she passed him with the man she was minutes away from killing. If he was any less of a Shinobi and more of a man he would have killed the villain of the wandering hands as he walked passed and then left with a tight hold on his woman. The dress, like all the rest had been given to her by someone else. This one had arrived a few hours ago, the yellow one she had been given by her parents would have to wait till next time – which he was looking forward too, especially if she would wear it mission or not.

The small fix of the matching earrings had him sighing with relief and pushing the woman that was sitting on his lap away. He ignored the offensive outburst and the imagery it inspired and left the place immediately. He walked quickly to the hotel they had stayed at previously before jumping into the trees and heading to the rendezvous point where unsurprisingly she was already waiting, naked and glistening from the warmth of the hot spring.

The request had been for a gruesome death, so everyone would know he had been murdered and therefore; not an omnipotent, thus freeing everyone physically and mentally – even the offensive women from the bar, from his clutches. The blood had been washed off in the hot spring and had been the reason that three days ago they had checked out of the hotel and come to camp in this area. He watched her breast bob beneath the water as she smoothed out her hair from the milky conditioner.

"I feel robbed." One ninja boot dropped off.

She smiled indulgently as she turned a coy smile over her shoulder, "better safe than sorry." She turned as another boot was dropped off, followed by a black jacket. They were shoved on the same spot as her bloodied dress, she gazed at him expectantly as he paused, "turn around Sakura." She pouted slightly, "if I don't get to take off your dress, you don't get to see me as of yet."

She grinned, "would you like me to put it back on?" He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Watching her come out of the water was like breathing in air after death, water dripped down from her limbs and he knew that the dress would not be going on any time soon, especially when he removed himself of his clothing and incinerated them accordingly.

The pale pink nubs enticed him and her skin was glimmering due to the dewy drops and the moonlight. She mimicked his eyebrow movement at the lingering smoke and ash, "obviously not."

He stalked towards and instantly latched his mouth onto her chest, her legs came up around his naked waist instantly as they came together. His hands roamed over her body as he tasted all around her breast, her cleavage, her nipple, with his hot breathe he branded every inch of her, her hands clutched at the mask that was bunched down around his neck to pull him closer. He walked backwards and within a few moments had tipped them back into the hot spring, he was still holding onto her as they came up gasping.

Kakashi didn't allow her reprieve or a chance to yell at him he just lifted her up on the side off the spring and parted her legs impatiently. His teeth and lips suckled the underside of her knees and the inside of her thighs while keeping his eyes on the pink thatch just in front of him. Her hands roved through his hair and tugged him impatiently closer.

He could smell her arousal even through the misty water, her legs were placed over his shoulders and his nose nudged the coarse hair. Sakura lent back on her arms and looked down at him panting slightly with anticipation. Kakashi smiled and darted his tongue out and licked her shortly making her grasp the damp earth, throw her head back and let out a moan of pleasured relief.

He stood up abruptly and she gasped with surprise. His eyes were blazing and one hand drifted down as he leaned over her body. Again he lightly circled her clitoris, she was tender and incredibly sensitive, one light touch had her swallowing heavily and almost sobbing.

She had tortured him long enough with that godforsaken dress and while he wanted to distress her a little bit longer, his cock was hammering with its need. With feral grace one of her toned legs was hitched up and he slid into her heated core. Her back arched instantly, she felt full and ecstatic. Her hand ran themselves over her body as he moved himself inside of her, she could hear his harsh grunts, the water that splashed at his calves, and her own gasps and cries.

He changed angles infrequently and kissed her stomach and breasts, the muddy earth beneath her was almost cathartic as her body started to move with the increasing force of his thrusts, she could feel the thrum start to build from her centre it wormed its way up her body making her limbs weak and her heart pound, her senses became dark as she lost concentration on everything except the release her body was close to demanding.

Kakashi noticed and increased his pace, it took a lot for him not to let himself go, he widened her legs. With that simple move her eyes widened and her moans became louder, he flattened her knees sideways against the ground and pulled her closer for better leverage, she couldn't reach up to touch him as her limbs felt like jelly. Her arms reached out behind her and with a single cry she felt her insides open and finally everything fell into place as she arched up her body and with a loud moan of his name into the empty air she felt him empty inside of her.

He was shivering from his potent release into her, her chest was heaving, her cheeks were rosy and damp strands fell over her forehead. It took a lot to pull out of her and she didn't seem to want to let him go, He picked her and brought her back into the spring, he had stopped his shivers, she hadn't and the tiredness on her body was evident the way she clung to him as he washed her back and hair carefully.

Sakura kissed her lovers bare shoulder, "Naruto will be waiting – I suppose that's why you hurried." Kakashi continued washing her hair carefully without replying. She kissed her way up to his neck, "he needs to learn, you can't keep shutting him out you know." His grasp on her buttocks changed to a circular washing motion, he touched her folds lightly making her jump with intense pleasure, "if I wear the _lbd _for you when we get home will you forgive him?"

Kakashi massaged her gently, "he is already forgiven, but his action not forgotten." He smiled at her gently, "but I would still appreciate you wearing the dress… or nothing at all."

* * *

Fin. Please read and review. I like to know how I can improve, or how much you enjoyed or disliked it. :D

srd: Sexy red dress

psnd: Pink silky nightdress

lbd: Little black dress

tpd: Tight purple dress

ebd: Elegant blue dress


End file.
